


Something new

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: Tony’s trying to talk Loki into trying something new. Loki wonders if this isn’t a little much for him to take.(Prompt: Write three sentences, every day for a week)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Start With This [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317602
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Something new

”I’m not quite certain about this,” Loki said, eyeing it dubiously.

”Oh, come on,” Tony wheedled. ”You’ll like it, I promise.”

”And what would you know about what I would and would not like, Anthony?”

”Well,” Tony starts, with a grin and a suggestive tilt to his eyebrow.

Loki scoffs, ”oh, come off it.”

Mercifully, Tony backs off – at least on this particular matter. He isn’t done pestering him yet. ”Look, I know it looks big, but I also know you and your alien physique can take it, you’ll be fine.”

Loki doesn’t look convinced. ”Surely you must jest. The size of this, this surely cannot be good for any mortal to put in their body.”

”Oh, most definitely not,” Tony glibly replied. ”But you’re not mortal,” he adds, still with that grin on his face.

”Very well,” Loki reluctantly agrees, though he still doesn’t look like he thinks this is a particularly good idea. He brings it closer to his lips and runs his tongue across the surface, and… oh!

”Tony,” Loki breathes. ”Why have you never introduced me to this before?”

Tony grins and shrugs. ”Everyone loves icecream. But if anyone can tackle one of these grotesquely big cones, it’s gonna be you or Thor.”


End file.
